gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Architect's Plans
Architect's Plans is a mission in Grand Theft Auto V for protagonist Franklin Clinton. It is the second part of the fifth heist mission. Description The mission can be started in one of two ways. First, if the player is in the role of Michael De Santa, Franklin will call Michael shortly after the completion of Cleaning Out the Bureau. At that point, the player will be shifted to Franklin. Alternatively, the player can start the mission by voluntarily shifting to Franklin. Regardless, when the mission begins, Franklin is standing just out the Mile High Club construction site in Downtown Los Santos. He follows architect Chip Peterson through the site and up an elevator into the higher stories. There, Franklin takes Peterson's briefcase and then returns to Darnell Bros. where Michael and Lester are waiting. Lester reviews the architectural plans to FIB Headquarters and describes two possible ways of infiltrating the building. The player than will need to choose one of this approachs: Choosing the covert approach will unlock the following setup mission: *Firetruck *Getaway Vehicle Choosing the roof approach will unlock the following setup missions : *None Crew The following characters are available to complete Michael and Franklin's crew. 'Covert' Gunman *Gustavo Mota - If chosen, he will not die while fleeing the building. (Previously experience doesn't make any difference) *Hugh Welsh - If chosen, he dies while fleeing the building, unless if he is chosen with Daryl Johns or Norm Richards, then he can randomly survive. *Packie McReady* - If chosen, he will not die while fleeing the building. (Previously experience doesn't make any difference) *Norm Richards - If chosen, he dies while fleeing the building, unless if he is chosen with Daryl Johns or Hugh Welsh, then he can randomly survive. *Daryl Johns - If chosen, he dies while fleeing the building, unless if he is chosen with Hugh Welsh or Norm Ricjards, then he can randomly survive. 'Roof' Hacker *Paige Harris - If chosen, she will know exactly what to do to hack the computer and will be able to deactivate the sprinklers while the crew escape the building. (Previously experience doesn't make any difference) *Christian Feltz - If chosen, he will know exactly what to do to hack the computer, but will not be able to deactivate the sprinklers. With previously experience from The Jewel Store Job, he will be able to hack the computer and deactivate the sprinklers. *Rickie Luckens - If chosen, he will not know what to do to hack the computer and will not be able to deactivate the sprinklers. With previously experience from The Jewel Store Job, he will know how to hack the computer, but will still be unable to turn off the sprinklers. Gunman *Gustavo Mota - If chosen, he will use good weapons for the job and will assist the player very well. (Previously experience doesn't make any difference) *Hugh Welsh - If chosen, he will use bad weapons for the job and will poorly assist the player, however he doesn't die. *Packie McReary* - If chosen, he will use good weapons for the job and will assist the player very well. (Previously experience doesn't make any difference) *Norm Richards - If chosen, he will use bad weapons for the job and will poorly assist the player, however he doesn't die. *Daryl Johns - If chosen, he will use bad weapons for the job and will poorly assist the player, however he doesn't die. Driver *Eddie Toh - If chosen, he will reach the building in the right time and will use an ambulance to disguise the crew. (Previously experience doesn't make any difference) *Taliana Martinez* - If chosen, she will reach the building in the right time and use an ambulance to disguise the crew. *Karim Denz - If chosen, he will take some time to reach the building and will use a car to escape, making the player need to lose the police. With previously experience from The Jewel Store Job, he will reach the building in the right time and using an ambulance to disguise the crew. * The player must first complete the character's stranger task. For maximum cash, the best choice would be the roof aproach, with Rickie Luckens as the hacker, Daryl Johns as the gunman and Taliana Martinez as the driver, adding $250,000 for Franklin. The amount of money the FIB give to the player will always be $331,000 and Michael will never receive anything. So Franklin is the only protagonist that can get some money from this score. The roof aproach is the only method that none of the crew members die, so there will be no payment for casualties in the mission. Rickie, Daryl and Taliana are the crew members with the lowest heist cut in their respective category, so they will not take too much from the final cut. The covert aproach can give some good amount of money, but since the members with the lowest cut always die, the player will need to selected better gunmans with bigger heist cut, with will lower the final cut from Franklin. Mission Objectives *Follow the architect. *Make the architect give his suitcase. *Leave the construction site. *Go to the clothing factory. *Choose the heist approach. *Choose your crew. Gold Medal Objectives *Quick Getaway - Leave the construction site within 45 seconds. Trivia *The player can parachute off the building, which greatly helps with getting the gold metal. *You can take out Peterson on the ground and pick up the plans before he even gets near the elevators, causing a two star wanted level. Videos File:GTA 5 Walkthrough Part 49 The Architect's Plans|Architect's Plans Walkthrough Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V Category:Heists